Me Or Her
by rdrumm5
Summary: Christina and Teddy are the two loves of Owens life and they are getting tired of him not making a decision. Who will he pick in the end? Teddy or Christina? 3rd POV R-M for Lemons


**Thanks to my Beta - Navona**

One Shot(3rd Party's POV)- Cristina and Teddy are the two loves of Owens life and they are getting tired of him not making a decision. Who will he pick after they get into a little fight over him. Will it be Teddy the war buddy or Cristina the woman that made him feel alive again?

Me Or Her

Owen lay in the on call room after being on call for thirteen hours. Another waste of time since he couldn't fall asleep. After Teddy found out that he didn't know how he felt about her, she had stopped talking to him. And when Cristina heard about it, she stopped talking to him as well. He was in a messed up mix and he hated how he was hurting them both. He knew he cared for both of them but he didn't know which one he really wanted.

Hearing his pager go off, he checked it. It was a 911 to the ER so he rushed to put his shirt on and headed to the ER.

He walked through the ER doors to see Cristina giving CPR to a patient.

"What do we got?" he asked, taking the chart. Cristina sighed and got off of the patient.

"We got nothing, he's dead," she told him, taking off her gloves. She took the chart and signed it, walking away.

"Than why was I paged?" he asked her, following her down the hallway.

"I didn't page you," she told him, not looking at him.

"Can we talk?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," she said, continuing to walk away from him.

Cristina was angry. With Owen and Teddy but mainly with herself. She should have learned her lesson from Burke, she thought to herself. She was angry that she had let herself fall in love again and what was worse was that she fell harder for Owen than she had for Burke. She felt betrayed by Owen; she had been there for him when he was still crazed from the war. She didn't give up when he choked her from the nightmare. She even went to the therapist with him, and yet he still couldn't decide who he wanted. It scared her that he might pick Teddy simply because they had been through so much together.

Cristina headed to the hall where Meredith was charting.

"Hey," Meredith said, putting her chart down as Cristina sat on the desk. "How's it going?"

"Oh great, you know, just..." She sighed. "I'm just focusing on surgery. The only thing important is cutting. So I need to find a really good surgery." She looked hopefully at Meredith. "You got anything I can have?"

"I have a tumour removal with Bailey if you want it. I'm only giving you this because you need it, and because I'm your person. Just so you know, I will kick his ass if you want."

She handed her the chart. Cristina slid off the gurney and smiled.

"Thanks but if anyone's going to kick his ass it's me."

Meredith laughed as Cristina walked away. She hated seeing Cristina so upset and she knew that Owen loves both of them. She really wanted to go and kick the crap out of him for being stupid enough not to pick Cristina.

Cristina headed to the room of the patient with the tumour and saw Derrick already there. Catching sight of her, he looked confused.

"Where's Meredith?" he whispered.

"Uh, we switched, she knew I needed this," she told him, looking at the chart. Derrick knew not to argue; he knew some of her situation.

"Okay" was all he said as he caught her up on the case.

Owen was filling out a chart when he saw Teddy in a patient's room, talking to the woman. He watched her and saw her laughing which made his smile. Meredith, standing on the other side of the counter saw him staring. She followed his gaze and saw Teddy. Closing her file, she went to him.

"Choose!" she told him angrily. "You are killing them both just pretending that you choose both. They need to know who you love! Cristina was there for me when I needed Derrick to choose and when he chose Addison. And I will be there for her if you choose Teddy, but you need to choose _now _because she has been through the wringer and back because of Burke and she doesn't deserve this."

"Don't you think I know that?" Owen countered. "Don't you think it's killing me to see them hurt and for me to not know which one?" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, pulling it. Meredith shook her head and walked away. At the same moment Teddy exited the room and saw Owen standing there. They looked at each other for a moment and then she turned and walked away.

"Teddy, wait!" Owen called, following her. "Please talk to me, Cristina's not talking to me either."

Teddy whirls around. "Gee I wonder why. I found out that you don't know what you feel for me and you don't know if you want her or me, so you know what, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to work." Turning away, she strode into the ER. Owen groaned and went in after her.

It was a quiet day in the ER, just stomach aches and flues as well as small cuts. Which only meant that they would be getting something big soon. That's just how things went around here.

Cristina was assigned the ER today until her surgery, which was a couple of hours away. Owen was watching her as she stitched up an old man's leg after he fell down his steps. The guy was blabbing away as Cristina worked. The only thing Owen could do was compare the women.

Teddy was good with the patients, while Cristina was straight forward and right to the point. He knew why she didn't get close to the patients though: because of what happened to her father, Cristina couldn't lose someone she loved again. He knew she kept her feelings hidden away so she wouldn't get hurt. But, because of him she _was_ getting hurt. He watched as Cristina made quick work of the stitches. Then, finishing, she dropped her pen and as she was bending down the old man pinched her butt. Cristina quickly shot up and whirled around. Glaring, she told the nurse the give the man an enema. She smiled as the old man eyes went wide.

Owen couldn't stop the smile from his face as he watched the scene unfold. He watched as Cristina went to counter and started filling out a chart. He could hear her mumbling.

"Dame old man, finally get touched again and it's from a dirty old geezer." She kept mumbling.

Owen slid down the counter and whispered in her ear, "I could help you out with that."

Cristina knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help the fact that she had missed his touch. She turned toward him and, unable to stop herself, she looked down at his lips. He leaned in, until they were only a centimetre apart.

"Cristina I nee-" Teddy's voice stopped them. Cristina pulled quickly away from him and turned towards Teddy.

"What do you need?" she asked her.

"Uh, I have a valve replacement and I could use a set of hands. If you're not busy." She looked anywhere but at the two of them.

"Uh yeah okay, what time? I have a tumour at two." She moved further away from Owen.

"Six, so I'll page you when I'm ready."

"Sure," Cristina said. Teddy nodded, and left.

Owen came up behind Cristina and bent down, whispering, "I can still help you."

Cristina could still feel his warm breath on her neck and she shivered, moving away a little. "I have to go, I have the tumour."

"I thought it wasn't until two?" he asked.

"Yeah but Sheppard is going to let me hold the Death Sucker so I'm going to go and practice."

Cristina headed to the basement and stood over the vent, letting the air blow away everything. She felt her body relaxing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the vet air cleanse her and wash away all the problems for now.

After checking on her patients, Cristina headed to the OR and scrubbed in. Sheppard was scrubbing in at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Sheppard asked her.

"Yep." Cristina simply said as she headed into the OR.

"Hey, Teddy" Callie said, coming up and leaning on the counter.

"Hey," Teddy smiled. Callie frowned, sensing something was off.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Teddy sighed.

"Oh the whole Owen can't decide between you or Cristina?" Callie asked as if it was nothing.

"How-of course everyone knows."

"Well it may be a big hospital but gossip spreads fast. I should know. I kind of went through exactly what you are going through. I was married to George and he was in love with Izzy so he had to choose," Callie says as matter-of-fact like.

"And he chose her." Teddy says, silently asking for more. "How did you take it?"

"What?"

"You know, him choosing her?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, well, at first I was crushed of course and I thought I couldn't live without him and that I would never love again, but I eventually got over it and moved on. And now I'm in love with a beautiful girl." Callie says, smiling.

"So after he chose her you went lesbian?" Teddy asked, a little afraid.

"Well no, well, I guess." Callie says, thinking about it.

"Oh god" Teddy groaned.

A couple hours later Teddy was in surgery with Cristina.

"Okay I'm ready for the Pig valve" Teddy said to the nurse.

"Pig? I thought we were using a Plastic valve," Cristina says confused.

"Well I chose Pig, it seems like the right and better choice." Teddy said, a little annoyed. Cristina couldn't help but feel she was talking about them and so she couldn't help but comment.

"Well, I think that Plastic would work better because it won't get crusty and old fast."

Her comment made Teddy angry. "Well it's my choice so if you don't like it than scrub out, Yang."

Cristina held her head high and walked out. She waited for Teddy out in the hall, still angry. Teddy came out and, spotting Cristina, she walked up to her.

"You have no right challenging me in my OR." She told Cristina angrily.

"I thought you made a bad choice so I had to tell you." Cristina told her, not backing down.

"Fine, we both know what were really talking about, you remember when you told me I could have him. You were going to give him up just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"Yes because the job was all I had, I knew that in the end I might be alone but if there is one thing that I would have it would be the job. No one can stop me from doing it and no one can walk away from it. I will not make that mistake again. I love him and I want him."

"Well I love him as well, and I have loved him longer," Teddy returned, and Cristina couldn't believe how she was getting in her face. If there was one thing Cristina knew, it was that she would not back down. But Teddy continued. "I have been through hell and back with him. I love and want him as well and if I have to I'll fight for him."

Owen saw them and came over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyeing them. They turned towards him.

"Me or her?" Cristina asked. Owen was confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Which one would you pick?" Cristina asked, crossing her arms. Owen was stunned that they would come right out and ask it.

"Which one of us do you pick?" Teddy blurted out. Owen eyes went wide.

"We know you love us both but who do you pick?" Cristina asked again. Owen looked at them and felt pain, knowing that he was about to break someone's heart.

"I-I" Owen stuttered. Cristina knew that this could be what breaks her. She looked around and saw Meredith watching. She turned to Owen and without warning, stepped forward and kissed him passionately. After a stunned second, he kissed back. Cristina pulled back and whispered, "Choose."

She stepped back and waited. Owen knew then what he wanted and who he needed. He looked at Cristina and then at Teddy.

Cristina was shocked but quickly turned away and ran down the hall.

"Cristina, wait!" Owen yelled, running half way down the hall until Meredith got in his way. She stared at him for one long moment, and then went down the hall to find Cristina. Owen turned back to Teddy.

When he got to her, she kissed him, and for once he kissed her back, putting all of himself into the kiss because he needed to know if he made the right choice. He felt nothing like the passion he had felt with Cristina and he knew he made the right decision. He pulled away, stepping back.

"We have been through a war together and you know the pain I went through because of it. You were there when my fellow comrades went down and you consoled me. You and I knew we liked each other from the beginning, and even though I was engaged, I always thought we would end up together in the end."

Teddy watched him and her heart soared, but the look in his eyes made it drop.

"But you choose her," she whispered.

"We did go through a lot together but I fell in love again with her and when she looks at me I feel alive again. The war killed my soul but when she looks at me I feel that there is a chance I might have a soul again. I'm sorry for hurting you for so long and I hate that I'm hurting you now, but I have to follow my heart. I have to be with Cristina. It's not a choice, I'm sorry."

"It's alright that you chose her, I'm glad that you finally chose. Now I finally know that I can move on." She sighed and walked up to him. "Go get her."

Owen ran to the place where he knew Cristina was. He opened the door and saw Cristina sitting in the corner, crying. She jumped at the sound of the door opening and saw Owen standing in the door way.

"What!" She yells. "Just leave me alone!" She stood up, advancing on him. "You chased after _me_, remember? I was there when you needed me. I didn't leave your side when you went through your war nightmares. You choking me didn't scare me off or your outburst from all the nightmares. You chased after me!"

Owen came in and shut the door. "Shut up" he said softly. She did.

"When they sent me away from the army I was confused because I didn't know why. I didn't know that I had changed until I starting hanging around other people, and by the look in their eyes I knew that they all saw me differently. I was dead in their eyes. My soul died when I was over there, but when _you_ look at me, you see me as I was before the army and I feel like I have a soul again. Teddy and I have been through a lot together but so have you and me. You and I have been through some tough stuff as well. When you kissed me I could see my life in twenty or thirty years from now, and I liked it. I know that being with Teddy would be easy but there would always be something missing. I know that we were going to fight a lot because you are so damn stubborn. We're going to fight when I'm going to have you call off for you anniversary or birthday so I can spend the day with you. We're going to fight when I make you stay home and take care of yourself when you get pregnant. We are going to fight a lot but I want to fight with you. I want to be there and fight with you and spend the rest of my life with you. I know it's going to take work but I want to spend the rest of my life working on it because I want you Cristina. No, I need you!"

His chest was rising up and down from the heat of the moment. He was less than a foot from her.

Cristina's heart was beating fast and she didn't know what to make of this yet. He didn't give her a chance to answer as he took her in his arms.

"I need you Cristina. It's not a choice," he tells her as he crashed his lips to hers. She didn't have a second thought as she moulded her body with his.

He slid his hands up Cristina's back and removed her shirt, only breaking the kiss for a second. Cristina wasted no time in removing Owen's shirt. He lay them down as he started kissing down her neck and nibbling under her ear, causing her to moan. He slid the straps down her shoulders and unclasped her bra, throwing it aside. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, causing Cristina to arch her back and moan out loud. He moved down her body and removed her scrubs, tossing them away. He kissed up her legs letting his fingers linger close to her core but not touching where she needed him to. After kissing up her right leg he kissed her inner thigh and then moved to her left leg and did the same.

When he saw that she couldn't take anymore, he slid off her panties and spread her legs, lowering himself between them, and took a lick between her folds, causing her to hiss.

"Stop going slow or so help -" Cristina was cut off when Hunt plunged his tongue into her. She squirmed side to side and griped his hair, holding him in place.

"Oh god" Cristina yelled, feeling herself coming closer to the edge. Owen pumped his finger in and out, feeling her walls closing. He pushed down on her clit with his tongue, throwing her over the edge. He let her come down from her high as he slid himself up to face her and captured her lips. He removed his scrubs as well as his boxers and centered himself at her core.

"I love you, Cristina." He told her, staring into her eyes. "I will never put you through anymore pain." He slid easily into her. Cristina closed her eyes and let the pleasure overtake her.

"I love you too," Cristina told him, her breath ragged. The only sounds were their breathing and the vent filling the room. Owen's thrusts started becoming faster and Cristina felt herself coming closer to the edge.

"I can't last any longer," Cristina told him.

"Then let go," Owen told her as he himself feels himself about to cum.

They both let their bodies go as the sensation took over. As they came, they looked into each other's eyes and they knew that everything would be alright. No matter what or who came after them, they could make it through. They had been through so much and they had come out the other side still fighting. They knew that more things were to come but they could make it through. They could make it through together. Forever.


End file.
